chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Precognitive Visions
Precognitive visions is the ability to experience visions of the future or of events occuring elsewhere, while conscious and occasionally also during sleep. Characters *Rhia Petrelli has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Rhia in World 8. *Robert Max has also mimicked this ability from Rhia. *Sylar has copied this ability from Rhia in World 8. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has absorbed this ability from her mother. *An ancient vampire known as "Cassandra" had this ability. *Jasper Ellis has this ability naturally. *Liz Jones has mimicked this ability from Jasper. *Andrew Pendergast also has this ability naturally. *William Arnold also possesses this ability. *Reed "Red" Reed has absorbed this ability. *Christopher Reist possessed this ability until he lost it. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked this ability from his father. *Leo Castern has replicated this ability from Rhia. *Ellen had this ability naturally. *Liam had gained this ability from Ellen's blood. *Doyle Firelock-Reddan-Goldston-Smith will also have this ability naturally. *Keitaro Kiryuu has mimicked this ability from Liz. Limits 'Rhia Petrelli' Rhia has experienced several visions, most of which have been vivid and real., Very few need much interpretation or are symbolic in any way, though not all appear exactly as they will play out in future. She has grown skilled in hiding the fact that she experiences a vision, and by now it usually just looks like her attention is drawn away momentarily, unless it's a particular vivid and intense vision. However, she cannot control them, prevent them coming or influence their subjects. Her visions usually show her events which will affect her personally, and are usually from her own future perspective. She sometimes also sees visions of events which would affect the entire world. Most of her visions, to date, have come true, and it is known that the visions will show future events as they currently stand, but they can be changed by people's actions. Occasionally she has seen visions showing her the potential outcomes and consequences of actions she has considered taking. Twice she has also experienced repeated visions of the same scene, with more and more details becoming apparent with each vision. [[Peter Petrelli World 8|'Peter Petrelli']] Peter has similar limits to Rhia. However, he is less skilled in hiding them. This is likely to be because he's experienced less of them. [[Robert Max|'Robert Max']] Robert seems to have similar limits to Peter. 'Sylar' Sylar too seems to have similar limits to Peter and Robert. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess has similar limits to her mother, but is slightly more obvious when experiencing a vision. She has only had one, so far. 'Cassandra' Not much is known about Cassandra's visions but she was able to see into the future for up to thousands of years. Her visions seemed to be unclear, fast and shocking for her. She wrote about most of her visions in a book. Only some of these visions and prophecies seem to have come true, but the rest could still be in the future. 'Jasper Ellis' Jasper's visions would appear randomly and would show him aspects the future. At first he couldn't control what he saw, but he learned to do so when his life was threatened otherwise. All of his visions were known to have come true. He could experience these visions both when awake and asleep, but he had more waking ones. The ones he experienced when asleep would have a different quality compared to normal dreams. He manifested the ability seven years before he died, but took two years to realise that the visions became true. [[Liz Jones|'Liz Jones']] Liz has the same limits as Jasper. She has experienced one vision, which came to her in a dream, showing her Eoin Connell's death. She currently cannot control the visions or summon ones at will. She attempted to summon visions which would show her a possible way to save Eoin, but she never succeeded and he was eventually saved by his brother in law. [[Andrew Pendergast|'Andrew Pendergast']] Andrew experiences his visions when he touches an object. It is unknown if he can have one without a physical trigger. 'William Arnold' William's limits are unknown. 'Reed "Red" Reed' Reed's limits are also unknown, but they would likely be similar to William's. 'Christopher Reist' Reist never displayed this ability before he lost it. However, he had great precognitive knowledge of the future, and this could have been one of the methods used to gain this. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann is yet to display this ability. 'Leo Castern' Leo gained this ability from Rhia, and this has similar limits to her. His visions seem more personally connected to him than hers, and will often show mundane scenes of his friends' and loved ones' lives. There may be a possibility that he has also once experienced a vision of an event occuring elsewhere in the present, instead of a future event, which is impossible for Rhia. If this is the case, it is unknown why he could do this while she cannot. Another possibility could be that he had just seen a vision of an event seconds before it occured. 'Ellen' Ellen could gain visions of her future months or years before they happened, and she also saw visions of the futures of members of the Firelock Coven months before she met them, so she knew much of their recent past when she did, as she'd already foreseen it occuring. She used the ability to guide them in attacking the local Hunters' base, and then the ability led her to join the Malus' Guard. However, it did not seem to have forewarned her of the destruction of her original coven, nor the defeat of the Malus. 'Liam' Liam never displayed this ability, but ought to have had similar limits to Ellen before his death. 'Doyle Firelock-Reddan-Goldston-Smith' Doyle will be able to receive visions showing him possible aspects of the future. Normally these visions will strike him without warning, and he will not be able to control or block them, but he will also occasionally be able to summon one at will. However, he will find the experience to be painful, so he will only summon a vision when he feels that he really has to do so. The visions will usually leave him with painful headaches and migraines. 'Keitaro Kiryuu' Keitaro has mimicked this ability from Liz, and therefore his limits should be similar to hers and Jasper's. He used the ability to show him how to save his brother in law. However, it took several months for him to summon the necessary vision at will. Similar Abilities *All precognitive abilities - such as precognition, precognitive instincts, precognitive painting, precognitive speech, premonition touch, time sensing, permanent precognition, reflexive precognition, precognitive dreaming and precognitive writing - can be used to predict the future *Precognitive immunity is the ability to be immune to precognitive abilities *Precognition manipulation can be used to interfere with precognitive abilities *Danger sensing is the ability to sense forthcoming danger *Outcome prediction is the ability to experience visions which show the outcomes of one's decisions Category:Abilities